Ultraman One (Character)
is the son of Ultraman Zero and Ultrawoman Zeth. He has the combined aspects of Seven and Zero. An Ultra whom overcome his past shame (zanki) and become the person whom he wishes to be. He currently resides in the King's Temple. History One was born in the healing chamber in King's Temple as the son of Ultraman Zero and Ultrawomen Zeth. Past Arcs Young Age One is an Ultra who attended elementary school and become close friends with Ultraman Xena and Ultraman Giga. Apart from studying and doing well in his training, he usually follows his mother to the King's Temple to visit his grandfather. One will also follow Zero to the Mighty Base to see how Zero and his friends handle threats in the universe. Since then, Zero entrusted One to Leo, Astra and even Ultraman King to train him and groom him to become an Ultra Warrior to combat Belial, whom revived himself from the effects of Shining Star Drive. The Tragic One, Xena and Giga where playing a nearby moon near the Land of Light, they were having fun and practicing their energy attack. Belial, who was watching this, feared that he rival son will someday be his obstacle and thus enticed a plan. Using his darkness powers, Belial created a backhole, the blackhole suck in everything in the moon, One and Xena where at the verge of getting sucked into the blackhole, Giga pushed them aside and causes himself to suck into the blackhole and disappear. One and Xena were horrified that their friend was gone like this. Punishment/ Road to Redemption Xena punched One and walked away, ending their friendship. Xena vowed to make One pay. Soon, One's parents came and take One to the Plasma Spark towards for negotiations. One was sent to the dungeons King's Temple for his actions and not informing the elders where he was going to think and redeem his actions. Eventually, One was freed and continued his trainings and duties more seriously, obeying the others of his comrades respectfully. Xena eventually forgived One for his actions and vowed to find Giga together. One, Reuz vs Faust, Climatic Battle After knowing of an unknown wandering in space, One travel to the strange planet to combat Ultraman Reuz with One emerged victorious and later received treatment for his wounds. Zero then warned One not to use his Aura Mode again. Later, One and his comrades team up with Reuz to fight again Belial and Faust by awakening the essences of Ultraman Uzone. Ultraman One Season 1 to 3 One appears to fight Spider Zetton after being sent to Earth by his father to combat it after a new threat arises, after dealing with a series of monsters, his evil clone, One Darkness and dark versions of his grandfather and master, he was exhausted. One also reunited with his friend Giga and encountered Reuz whom grants him his Crescent Form. One returned to the Land of Light to threat his wounds after the battle with Armored Eight King with Ace taking his place. Upon his returned, One faced tougher threats with his father's help as well and eventually gained a new comrade, One Darkness after purifying him with the Darkness Spark. After the battle with Hell-Death and an enhanced variant of Spider Zetton with One Darkness, Xena and Giga, Belial descended to Earth. When everyone loses hope, One, Xena, Giga, Zero was revived and fought Belial and his Geist Clones to a standstill. One managed to defeat and seal Belial. After celebrating the victory. he returned to his homeworld, biding farewell to his SACD friends on Earth. During his time on Earth, he would visit the human form of Ultrawoman Lila, Isurugi Yamato, strength and improved his ties with her. One had already accepted Lila's love and promised to marry sometime in the future on Earth. Cho Final Showdown: One and Reuz vs Showa Ultras Sometime affer departing Earth, One returned to Earth, meet Reuz and fought against the Showa Ultras. One and Reuz worked together and killed Ultraman Emperor. Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption 5 years after the defeat of Belial, One return to the Earth to save Lila from the dark Ultra,Ultraman Virus. On Earth,new challenges are faced and new adventure are more challenging.One will overcome this challenges and move on as a ultra? He later merged and become as One with One Otari,officially taken One Otari as his human form after the youth killed in a plague. After defeating Virus and reversed the plague,he rescued Lila and along with Zero, One married Lila in their human forms at a hotel in Tokyo, Japan. With their friends at SACD, Zero as Ran, Xena and Giga as Haruto and Mirai, they witnessed One and Lila taking the oath to be husband and wife for eternaty. Soon, after a final shred tears, One, Lila and his friends returned back to the Land of Light Ultraman Orion and Ultraman One: Unleash The Power TBA Ultraman One Season 4-5 10, 000 years later, One and his comrades ventured to SNG and meet Genesis Messiah and his old foes, Virus, Belial and Emperor. One and Cure eventually become good friends. After a difficult battle with Virus, One and Cure unable to defeat Virus and witnessed the universe got blown up until Genesis Messiah come and undo the damhe. One later receive a small portion of the deity's power in order to defeat his darker sibling, Evil Messiah. After teaming up with the Scorpium Ultras, Dyna, Ultra Elders, his friends and the Ultra Brothers, One journey to the Evil Realm and fight Evil Messiah alongisde his comrades. After the other combatant sacrified their lifes to save One and Cure from Evil Messiah Inferno, One and Cure awakened their Ultimate Forms and eventually destroyed the Evil Deity with their newfound powers. Before Genesis Messiah congrats the Ultras, Virus appeared and warn One and the others. Genesis Messiah then inform One about the threat of Civilisation in K76 Universe, One and Cure rushes to the crises as One's daughter is there in danger. Light and Darkness (The Series) Rushing to K76 Universe, One and Cure saved Jane and Spectrum as well as Deathcium by killing Civilisation. Afterwards, One parted ways with Cure and return to his home universe with Jane, Spectrum and Deathcium and knowing he will meet Cure again. After sometime, he meet Ultraman Orb and passed him his Ultra Fusion Card. Ultraman Geed TBA Personality TO BE UPDTATED........ Relationships :;Family Relations *Zero (Father) *Ultrawoman Zeth (Mother) *Ultraseven (Paternal Grandfather) *Unnamed Scientist (Paternal Grandmother) *Zeth's Father (Maternal Grandfather, deceased) *Tina (Maternal Grandmother) *Ultrawoman Jane (Wife) *Ultrawoman Lila (Daughter) *Ultraman Spectrum (Son in law) *Ultraman Xena(Best friend, Fusion Parthner) *Ultraman Giga (Best friend, Fusion Parthner) *Lila's Parents (In Law) *Ultraman Contrast (Fusion) :;Allies *Genesis Messiah (Power Sucessor, Choosen One by the said deity) *Ultra Elders *Ultra Brothers **Leo, Astra (Trainers) *Ultraman Reuz (Brother in arms) *Ultraman Dyna *Ultaman Orb *Ultraman Sorta (Brother in arms) *Scorpium Ultras *One Darkness/Ultraman Kato *SACD Profile Stats *Human Form and Host: One Otari *Homeworld: Showa Universe, Land of Light *Transformation Item/Process: One Otari transforms from his One Bracelet and willpower. *Grip Strength: 65,000t *Brute Strength: 125,000t *Running Speed: Mach 3 *Undergrounf Travelling Speed: Mach 3.5 *Underwater Travelling Speed: Mach 4 *Flight Speed: Mach 4 *Jumping Height: 600m *Burrowing Speed: Mach 3 *Pressure: Can't handle great pressures except for some of his speed based forms. *Hobbies: Training, Protecting Others, Making good friends *Dislikes: Bullying, the name Belial, Evil *Weakness: **As an Ultra from Land of Light, One can only stay active on Earth for 3 minutes but like his father/grandfather, he can start longer than 3 minutes with the use of his Beam Lamp and Protectors. *Height: 49m **Hexagonal: 54m *Weight: 35,000t **Hexagonal: 42,000t Body Features *'Protectors':The armor on his chest similar to Zero that give him Solar Power. But it can also used to fired beams and absorb powers. His Armour is the most sturdiest part if his body as it is impermeable to most attacks but not the strongest attack. His protector take on a crystal shape in his Wisdom and Hexagonal form. *'Color Timer' :His timer color behaves like other Ultras, although One can be active for as long as he can withstand the stress on his whole body. Also, his life force is also stronger than other Ultras. *'Triple Sluggers': The sluggers chest on his head similar his father. *'Beam Lamp': A feature inherited both from Zero and Seven. Used to fire beams and recharge his energy. It become three diamond shaped beam lamp in his Hexagonal Form. *'Ultra Armor': One's skin it is resistant to fire and misslies. It is special as it is also resistant to cold and chemical explosions. But, all green Ultras have all this resistance. *'Eyes':One eyes can see through Dark environments or see though the Ultra Armor. *'One Bracelet': One possess a bracelet in his hands. *'Star Shuriken': A shuriken shaped star in his back as One Hexagonal. Standard Abilities Powers that One can use in all forms. *'Emerium Cannon': A green ray of light One fires from his beam lamp. This is One's version of the Emerium Ray and Emerium Slash. *'Ultra Powers': One possess the standard powers an Ultra should have in the Land of Light such as acceleration, teleportation, telekinesis and his ability to change his size ans recharge. *'One Edge': Light bullets, orange arrow bullets.Used to down foes that are flying on the sky. *'One Barrier': Using his powers,he can erect a square barrier with his both hands. Although One can use his barrier in all forms, he is only seen using it in his normal form. **'One Hyper Release': One can reverse the shield and fires it as a form of a ball like bomb. **'One Hyper Beam': One can reverse the shield and release electricity beam from it. *'One Pure Shift': One's dimensional field, erected when One summons a blue ray of light to the sky. It enpowers himself and weaken others to his advantage. Although it is strong, Virus is able to break out of this with his claws. *'One Bracelet':A bracelet,given by UltraSeven who One was young and One can use the bracelet powers for various abilities and use it in all forms. **'Solar Light':A powerful blinding flesh from the bracelet,can be used to blind foes. **'Form Change': One can change to other forms at will when needed to. Forms - Blaze Form= Blaze Form One's red natural form, focucses more on brute strength than speed. This form name is Blaze as One can create flames in this form. In this form, One is more aggressive as he usually end his fights in a brutal manner. *'Grip Strength': 85,000t *'Brute Strength': 170,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Height': 850m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2.5 :;Special Moves *'One Garnet Shot/One Blazium Beam':X Style Beam. One charges his hands with fiery energy, and fires an orange beam in X style. It can destroy monsters in one blow, Blaze Form's version of the One Cross Shot. *'One Inferno Ray':One punches his opponent with a fist and send them flying several yards away with a ray of energy. :;Physical Moves *'Blaze Kick': Stronger version of the One kick, it can slice through monsters. *'Blaze Punch': Punch version of strong fiery kick. *'Counter Chop': A punch where One slices through the monster's head. *'XX Sluggers Attack': Using his sluggers, One runs at his opponent by slicing a X symbol in the monster body. *'XX Punch': By crossing a X in his hands, One charges his hand with fire and boxes his opponents. *'One Power':One can summon a great amount of strength from his body to pry open arms and jaws. *'One Knuckle':One can deliver a very powerful version of punch from his hands and punch against his foes. Foes will be knocked back by this attack and weakens. *'Improved Strength': One has improved strength that helps him to deal with strong monsters without trouble and it makes normal form more stronger. However, One lacks speed in this form. - Agile form= Aglie Form One's blue natural form, where One focuses more on speed than strength. This form name is agile as One is quite fast in movement. Also, this form enables One to calm down or purify his foes and ends the battle via peaceful means. *'Grip Strength': 60,000t *'Brute Strength': 125,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 5.7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 1050m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 :;Special Moves *'Soul Purify Calming Wave':One can fire blue particles from his hands to calm down aggresive monsters and reach their inner goodness and kindness. This is able to even purity souls of vengeful and innocent souls such as One Darkness. With the help of the Lightning Spark, One is able to completely pure One Darkness's wicked heart.One Otari can ue this in human form as well. *'One Shrinking Ray': One can shrink larger foes into the same size as himself. *'One Vanisher':One charges his hands and thrusts his hands in '+' style.One can fire an blue energy wave towards foes. It is able destroy monsters in one blow, One version of One Cross Shot in this form. :;Physical *'Pressure Overcome':In this form, One speed and mental abilities is also boosted. One is able to overcome great pressures under the sea that is able to weaken an unprotected Ultra completely. *'Agile Punch':A fast punch in this form. *'Agile Kick':A fast kick in this form,this is a flying and a slender kick. *'Agile Rotation Swing':One lifts up his opponents and swing them at incredible fast speeds and flings them after that. :;Others *'Healing':One is capable of healing any wounds in a very fast manner unlike his other forms,this is overcome the inability to take many damage in this form. *'Teleportation':One is able to teleport at very fast speeds without the cost of using to much energy. **'Acceleration':One can teleport himself into a blur to run and flight at extremely fast speeds, this is used to avoid energy blasts and enemy attacks. - Rainbow Form= Rainbow Form A form of One use when fighting Ultraman Reuz. Another One's natural form but he is covered in rainbow aura, this forms taps on mental boost. This form is superior to his Normal Form, where both his speed and strength is enhanced but his mental powers are greatly enhanced. He usually ends fight via passive means. *'Grip Strength': 90,000t *'Brute Strength': 180,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6.7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7.5 *'Jumping Height': Unknown *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 6 :;Special *'One Phoenix Aura':One engulfs himself with gold aura and rushes toward his foes. This is more powerful than his One Rainbow Light. A version of this where One is covered in white light is used to purify Trident. *'One Rainbow Light': One's finisher in this form. Very powerful. This is an analogus to his Normal One Rainbow Light. :;Physical *'Enhanced Speed': In this form,One speed has been boosted. :;Miscelleanous *'Powers of Normal form': One has all the powers of his normal form in this form. - Wisdom Form= WisdomForm One's second most powerful form, this gives one greatly enhanced speed and strength This form is always in One's body and is unlocked after One realizes the true potential of humans and his willpower to protect them. One first unlock his form against the battle against Ultraman Emperor. In episode 14, he manifestated an incomplete version of this form through his memories of his father's Shining Ultraman Zero form. This form is originally his strongest form before Hexagonal Form takes over. This form actually taps on Light Miscelleanous Abilities. *'Grip Strength': 100,000t *'Brute Strength': 200,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Jumping Height': 1050m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 6.5 :;Special Moves ::;Original *'One Cross Shot':His '+' style beam that he uses in his base mode.It is improved. *'One Final Rainbow Light':His normal form most powerful finisher. *'One Garnet Buster':His Blaze form's strongest finisher. *'Ultimate Vanisher':A 't' style beam where he uses when he is in Agile mode. *'One Laser Blow':It is a 'x' style beam.It is improved. ::;New powers *'Wisdom Core':A core of plasma energy Cannon from One's full body.This is to release One hidden energies to pure area of darkness and pure all the dark energy to light energies.This is similar to Nexus's Generator Knckle. *'Wisdom Ray':A very powerful full light of purity beam when One places his hands in a 'L' style ray.Strong molecular bonds are broken down into small particles when it is hitted by this attack. *'Omni Arrow':A crescent shaped energy burst arc released from either hand or both hands.It can pure monsters and dark lived beings to their original forms without the need to use Wisdom Core. *'Wisdom Shield':One's body is now covered by a golden aura when One activates it.One becomes invincible and cannot be hitted by attacks. **'Shield':One can release golden sparks from the shield to attack any area of a distance.It has a destructive effect against powerful foes. **'Golden Burn':One can release the true power of the shield by covering himself with more aura and rush towards foes and burns them with the aura spark. *'One The Ultimate':One's Wisdom Form most powerful attack.One releases all his light of purity energies and fires it towards his opponent,it can destroy anything in pieces and ashes,this attack is more powerful than Legend's Spark of Legend.This attack cannot be dodged or blocked by it.This is Wisdom Form greatest techniques. *'One The Reverse':One curls a ball of golden energy and starts to charges it into a bigger ball of purity and can reverse and revive any beings and to reverse any damage done by evil beings.This is Wisdom Form greatest technique as well.Doing this will cause One to revert back to his normal mode. *'One Epsecially Blow':One can combine his One Final Rainbow Light and One Cross Shot to form a very powerful type of attack to foes.He can combine it with Reuz's powers to make it more powerful. :;Physical arts *'One Spark Kick':One engulfs himself with golden aura in his legs with gold Shockwaves and kick towards his enemies. *'One Spark Punch':Punch version of the kick.This moves is similar to Noa Inferno. *'One Bone Breaker':One rams his foes with his shoulder that can be used to break bones and bodies. *'One Head Ram':One uses his head to knock foes. *'One Lifting':One can lift his foes with strength and throws them. *'One High Spin Kick':One spins himself and delivers a very fast kick towards foes. *'One Golden Whip':One can use his hands or legs to whip his foes like his normal form. *'One Hyper Flight':Powering his own energy,One can flight at very high speeds without hand movements. :;Other Techniques *'One Crossover':In this form,One can summon a pocket dimensional door to travel to other universe and other dimensions. *'One Drift':One uses this to move as a blur and to teleport. *'Invisible':One can become invisible to dodge attacks and appear at another place. *'Light Shield:One can summon a pure shield made up of light of purity to protect himself from attacks. *'Light Abilities':One light abilities are move improved and enchanced,he does not need to charge to use them. **'Pure Sphere':One can summons a pure sphere for travel and transport humans safely from a monster. **'Healing Factors':One can heal himself very fast and he can cure wounds on an Ally body by touching them. **'Mentality':One can mentally control his three sluggers and have a better and improved telekinesis for him to use. *'Powers of other forms':This is unknown but there are rumours that One can use his other techniques from his other forms but they are improved. :;Weapons *'Lightning Spark': A spark device. *'One Triple Sluggers': One can utilize his triple sluggers in this form as well. }} - Gifts= - Sluggers Form= Sluggers Form A form obtained after his merger with his friends Giga and Xena to form Ultraman Contrast. In this form, One choosen to obtained incredible boost to his speed. One is mainly light blue and green in this form, he also bears his friend's feature in this form. This form taps on friendship and bonds. *'Grip Strength': 55,000t *'Brute Strength': 110,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 20 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 14 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 14.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 22 *'Jumping Height': 750m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 15 :;Abilities *'Power of Friendship': One has mastered the power of friendship in this form, able to change his friendship with Xena and Giga into his own power. *'Enhanced Speed': One has greatly enhanced speed in this form, boosted more speed in his Agile and Phoenix Form. **'Combat Proficent': One combines his speed and the knowledge of using his sluggers in combat which enables him to fight effectively and without trouble. :;Weapons *'One Sluggers Edge': An arrow weapon with his sluggers combined together, it looks like a trident but with his sluggers intergrated at the front with a handle for him to hold. **'Sluggerium Flasher': A flashing energy wave from his One Sluggers Edge. Able to safety remove Voiderium particles or acts as a finisher attack. :;Special *'One Clone Copies': One is able to summon three copies of himself with each holding One of his triple sluggers. **'Sluggerium Break': An attack with his Clone Copies, creates a large energy projections of his three slugger and thrusts it in front of them and impales foes in the chest. This ability enough to defeat Soulless One in one shot. His non beam finisher in this form. *'Hyper One': One with his extremely fast speed, holding two of his sluggers and accelerates at his foes at fast speeds, cutting through anything in front of him. When doing this, many blue sparkles are released. Used to cut through the army of Darklops easily. *'Sluggerium Beam': His main finisher in this form, where One fires a ray of gold, red and green energy from his both hands. It is ten times more powerful than his One Cross Shot. Can pierce through attacks and destroy monsters in one blow. - Hexagonal Form= Hexagonal Form One's Ultimate Form equilvalent to the Ultimate Forms of the Scorpium Ultras, One awakens his true power and true potential, and with the power of Genesis Messiah he obtained. This form is considered superior to his Wisdom Form. In this form, One deserve a place of the deities, and is able to fight on par with Evil Messiah and Civilisation. One obtains a shuriken at his back, and the Eye, Zero Sluggers respectively through mental link with Zero and Seven. This grants incredible boost to his stats. This form taps on "True Potential". *'Grip Strength': 160,000t *'Brute Strength': 320,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6.7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 8.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 9.99 *'Jumping Height': 740m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 8 :;Abilities *'Solar Manipulation': In this form, One can manipulate and use the power of Solar Energy. :;Weapons *'Sixtuple Sluggers': One can summon 6 sluggers in combat and control them mentally. This comes from his triple sluggers, Seven's Eye Slugger and Zero's Zero Slugger. **'Hundred Sixtuple Sluggers': One duplicates his Sixtuple Sluggers into one hundred copies and atatcking his foes. Can cut through any objects. **'Sixtuple Sluggers Slash': One uses his mental powers to bring forth his slughers and flings it at foes. The sluggers will then slahses foes multiple times before returning to One. *'Shuriken Star': One has a shuriken attached at his back, can be used for the following: **'Dimensional Travel': One can travel to another dimension/another universe. **'Shuriken Cluster': One can launches the Shurien Star at the enemy, piercing through their bodies, killing them in one shot. **'Shuriken Needles': One can launch Shurien Needles from the Shurioen Star to control his foes. :;Special Moves This are One's new techniques. In addition, like Wisdom Mode, he can use more powerful variant of his previous forms finishers. *'Hexagonal Chest Beam': One flys high and fires a very powerful chest beam from his chest. This has enough power to break through Evil Messiah's tentacles when his previous finishers cannot. This beam can cause devastating damage to the surroundings as well. *'Emerium Triple Burst': One also flys high and spinning around, charging his three beam lamps and fires a very powerful beam from his head. All seperate beams from each beam lmap is combined into One. *'Hexagonal The Final': One's final technqiue, One releases all the light that has been given to him. One then creates a large halo circle of light in front of him. One then fires a golden beam towars the halo and slamming at foes. This is stronger enough to finish off Evil Messiah when combined with Cure's Oceanic Drift. It's powers is immense as it destroyed the entire Evil Realm as well. However, such technique exhausts One greatly as he will be reverted back to his Normal Form. *'Hexagonal Blades': One summons two very large blades of Light of Purify, holding the blades in his two hands and throwing it at foes. It is twice his height when summoned. *'Hexagonal Reverse': Although not demonstrated, One can reverse any damage caused in this form or any foes, at the same time, One can revive his allies and bring back th balance of light and darkness. Past Form Attacks *'Final Cross Shot': A '+' style attack that is 20 times stronger than the regular One Cross Shot. It is now fired as a rainbow coloured ray. *'Triple Ultimate Shot': An evolution of One Triple Shot, fired by attaching his Sixtuple Sluggers on his chest. A blue ray is fired. *'Galaxy Rainbow Light': One's evolution of One Rainbow Light, One gathers rainbow energy and launches a very powerful rainbow ray from his whole body. *'Hundrium Blast': An evolution of his Rainbow Slash, One can fire many Rainbow Slashes rapidly in a fast manner. *'Nova Garnet Buster': One's stronger version of his One Garnet Buster, now it is boosted by the power of solar energy. *'Nova Vanisher': One's evolvution of One Vanisher, fires a beam to push back enemies with tremedous force. Boosted with the power of Solar Energy. *'One Lunar Ultimate': One charges and converts the power of light in his body and creating a very large crescent blade and flings it at his foes. *'Rainbow Ultimate': One's Rainbow Form finisher evolution, One fires a powerful scarlet rainbow light ray from his both hands. *'Wisdom Solar': An evolution of his Wisdom The Final which boosts the power of Solar Energy. *'Final Sluggerium': One's Sluggerium Break evolution, One splits into many clones/illusions and ram towards his foes in fast speeds while slashing his weapon at them. The opponent will be weakened from this, giving One a chance to deal another attack. }} - Others= }} Quotes - 2= * - 3= * - 4= * - 5= * - 6= * - 7= * }} Trivia *One is the first Ultra to merge with a human(One Otari) as a human host becfore offically taken over him as he human form due to an accident that causes his life in the movie. *Despite being a descendant of Ultraseven and Ultraman Zero, One Otari does not transforms using an Ultra Eye but using One Bracelet via willpower. *One has four natural modes, Normal, Agile, Blaze and Rainbow Forms, which focus on a certain aspect, Normal focus on Balanced Combat, Agile focus on Speed, Blaze focus on Strength while Rainbow focus focus on Mental abilities. Wisdom is obtained when he realizes human potential and his own hope, Slugger is obtained as a gift from his friends after fusing into Contrast, Virus is under the effects of Voiderium, Hexagonal is obtained from Scorpium Ultras, The Messiah and fusing with Seven and Zero. Crescent is obtained from Reuz and revival under the Moon. *The reason why Hexagonal Form possess near omnipotence power is because of gaining a portion of the power of The Messiah, as One has been the choosen one to stop his darker sibling, The Messiah is considered to be an extremely powerful being. *If One to be given a life acion suit, it will greatly represents Ultraman Orb's Emerium SLugger but with Zero's Protectors instead. *It is unknown whether One can use One Rainbow Light on his own power as One can use it during his fight with Fusion Eight King with an enhanced version and also use it during his fight with Fusion Virus despite low energy. However, during his fight with Belial, One was only able to use it when the Lightning Spark shown brightly. Also, it is unknown whther One can also use Wisdom Mode in his own power as he activated it during his fight with Treedon with only Zero's help and his dimensional field. *One is the first Ultra to not debut in a series of his own, he appears in the crossover before that. One has also receive more assistant from other Ultras than SACD Members, showing One is still inexperienced in some cases. *One's Lightning Spark is not the same as Ginga Spark, with no relation to it. *One is the youngest Ultra to become a father, being 10,000 years that time, making the fourth generation to Seven's family. However, he is the first to bear a daughter instead of son. *One inherited his green colour from his mother. *One design is done by UltraGrenburr 123, Cdr, Dtf, Moar and Furnozilla while his drawings is done by Apezx, thanks guys! Gallery Sksskkdkdkimage.jpg|One summons the Energy Trident from the Glitter Spark. 2014-02-08_23.04.52.jpg|Ultraman One by Apezx Imagejbggj.jpg|thumb|Ultraman One Normal Form OneRainbow.png|One Rainbow form by Gren Ultraman One Wisdom.png|One Wisdom form by Gren Ultraman One Crescent .png|One Crescent form by Gren Ultraman One Agile .png|One Agile form by Gren Ultraman One Blaze .png|One Blaze form by Gren One Wisdom render.png|One Wisdom form by Cdr Ultraman One Corrected version .png|Ultraman One by Gren Ultraman_One_Cdr_version_.png|One by Cdr BlazeOne.png AgileOne.png OrangeOne.png OneFormsAl12.jpeg|All of One's Forms So Zhu will stop bothering me about it.png|One's Hexagonal Form Original Design by Cdr Negative Dark One.png|Negative One DarkOne.png|One Virus Mode (Alternative Picture) by Moar Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Judo Ultras Category:Green Ultras Category:Victims of Virus